powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Batteries
The Dino Batteries are batteries that represent the dinosaurs of each Jurassic Ranger, and hold power ups. They also can be used to their weapons & the Zord each Dino Batteries has special abilities as well the powers, if the Dino Batteries are not in use they are kept in the Charge Box that is located in Jurassic Garden to recharge the batteries their number by 1-23. Dino Batteries 0. Spinosaurus - An Indigo Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Spinosaurusm,used Mainly By Jurassic Indigo. #Tyranno - A Red Dino Battery hold dino spirit of Tyrannosaurus Rex Red, used Mainly By Jurassic Red. #Para - A Black Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Parasaurolophus, used mainly by Jurassic Black. #Stego - A blue Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Stegosaurus, used mainly by Jurassic Blue. #Raptor - A Green Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Velociraptor, used mainly by Jurassic Green. #Dricera - A Pink Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Triceratops, used mainly by Jurassic Pink. #Ptero - A Gold Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Pterosaur, used mainly by Jurassic Gold. #Ankylo - A Cyan Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Ankylosaurus, used mainly by Jurassic Cyan. #Pachy - A Grey Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Pachycephalosaurus, used mainly by Jurassic Gray. #Plesio - A Purple Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Plesiosaurus. #Brachio - A Silver Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Brachiosaurus. #DeinoChaser - A Yellow Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of the Deinonychus Guardian Deino and Chase. Each Jurassic Rangers has one copy of this Battery to summon Deino & Chase pair that combine into the DeinoChaser Cycle. #Deinosuch - An Orange dino battery holding the dino spirit of Deinosuchus. It can power up the Rangers Battle Mode with double gold spikes and summon the Deino Grounder. #Kentro - An Aqua DIno Battery holding the dino spirit of Kentrosaurus. This batterie can only form each of the Rangers weapons to form the Kentro Sword. #Styraco - A Magenta Dino Batterty holding the dino spirit of Styracosaurus. It use in the Spin Blaster and it hit anyone and they fall in love for the fist person they see. #Allos - A Crimson Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Allosaurus. This will give the Spin Blaster & Tyranno Zord a flamethrower attack up to heat of 6,800°C (12,272°F). #Aqato - A Navy Dino Battey holding the dino spirit of Aqatosaurus. When used in Tyranno Zord it will extend his neck as long as he wills it. #Ovira - A Red-Orange Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Oviraptor. It can be blast out air of stink. #Iguano - A Violet Dino Battery holding dino spirit of Iguanodon. When this used in the Spin Blaster. It can hit anyone it hits become tickled. #Tapa - A white Dino Battery holding the dino spirit of Tapajera. This will make the Rangers & the weapons more flexable. #Ammom - A lime green Dino Battery holding the spirit of Ammonite. This will cause the people fill dizzy. #Arche - A Cobalt Dino Battery holding the spirit of Archelon. This dangerous batterie will create temporary heavy gravity field that slow everything and everyone with it dow including the user. #Fukuiraptor - A Ruby Dino Battery holding the spirit of Fukuiraptor. This will activate by firing from the Spin Blaster and then it will inflates anyone for a short period time. #Futabas - A Black Dino Battery holding the spirit of Futabasurus. This will allow the user can create clones of whoever it hit or yourself user Dino Batteries Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers Jurassic Force